In an IP network, requests from different network clients may specify the same target IP address for a particular kind of service, and the requests may be routed by a switch to different servers in the network. For example, the service is read-only access to a web page, and the IP address is the logical address of the web site. The clustering of multiple servers in this fashion facilitates the addition of more servers to the network as needed to service an increasing number of clients.